taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Teardrops on My Guitar
| Misc = }} "Teardrops on My Guitar" is the second single by country pop artist Taylor Swift. This work is from Taylor's self titled album, Taylor Swift, following her debut single "Tim McGraw". The song is about a girl who is secretly in love with a boy named Drew, but Drew is interested in another girl. The song talks about the heartbreak of liking someone who is so close but is out of one's reach. Swift also states that it's about the conflicting feelings of loving someone and wanting them to love you back and wanting them to be happy. In a behind the scenes video, Swift reveals that the song was written about a classmate."Teardrops on My Guitar", performance for US99.5 winners on her tour bus. In the UK, the song was released as the second single from her first album in that country, Fearless in June 2009. Song information The song is about a boy named Drew that Taylor Swift was friends with in high school. He never realized how much she liked him. Taylor told ''Seventeen'' magazine (in the June 2008 issue) details about the true story behind her song: He was a guy who I met freshman year of high school. He had the most beautiful eyes and this amazing smile. He was so cute and nice – and he talked to me every day… about his girlfriend! Which is like the screeching brake sound. But I had it bad for him. And I just kept thinking, 'Why am I so invisible to him? Why does he have to have a girlfriend?' I never told him that I liked him, but I did write a song with his name on it – so I think he knows now. Versions Music video The video for "Teardrops on My Guitar" was directed by Trey Fanjoy. It was filmed at Hume-Fogg High School in downtown Nashville. In the video Taylor has fallen in love with her friend Drew (played by Tyler Hilton), but he is in love with somebody else. The video begins with Swift and Drew at their lockers when Drew starts telling Swift about a girl he met and then walks away. Later it shows the two in the library laughing and then being told by the librarian to be quiet. Another scene shows Swift in science class, doing what appears to be mixing chemicals. Drew surprises her, causing her to mess up and add too much powder to her beaker, making it overflow. Later in the music video, Swift is walking down the hallway and she sees Drew coming towards her. He passes her and walks over to his girlfriend and they kiss. When Swift sees this, she is heartbroken and stares at them, then walks away. Throughout the video are scenes of Swift wearing a green dress in what appears to be a bedroom, at first laying on the bed holding a guitar, and then standing up next to a fireplace. The pop mix of the video is played on VH1; however they often play the original version. The video was also nominated for the Best New Artist award at the 2008 MTV Video Music Awards, but lost to Tokio Hotel's song "Ready, Set, Go!". Chart performance The song debuted at number 93 on the Billboard Hot 100 on March 24, 2007.Katie Hasty, "Fergie Gets 'Glamorous' Atop Hot 100", Billboard.com, March 15, 2007. The song eventually went on to become her first of nine top twenty hits. A new remix of the song, with a drumloop added, the banjo removed, and the line "I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny" changed to "I laugh 'cause it's just so funny" was released to Top 40 and Adult Contemporary radio in October 2007 and began charting in both formats soon after. The song has reached a new peak on the Pop 100 at number 11. The song re-entered the Hot 100 at 44. Charts References Category:2007 singles Category:Country ballads Category:Music videos directed by Trey Fanjoy Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs written by Liz Rose es:Teardrops on My Guitar fr:Teardrops on My Guitar it:Teardrops on My Guitar pt:Teardrops on My Guitar sv:Teardrops on My Guitar tr:Teardrops on My Guitar uk:Teardrops on My Guitar